


Bex and the Bot

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: Eden zero
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: Based on chapter 16 of Eden Zero when the witch give Rebecca an massage.





	Bex and the Bot

Bex ordered her bot and arrive within seconds, she ripped open the box like its Christmas Day. She star at her new bot who’s big with late boobs. She switch it on. ‘Yes master’ Bex excited says ‘call me Bex.” The Bot response with ‘yes Bex.’ Then Bex knew what to call her ‘your name will be Claire.’ The Bot now call Claire ‘thank you Bex I like my name Claire.’ Bex smile widen ‘first job is to give me a massage.  
*  
Bex was Purring like a cat as Clare give her a massage. Bex felt like melting as Claire is moulding her body that she felt hot. Claire was rubbing her thighs near to her butt cheeks Bex then moan, Claire stop ‘am I hurting you Bex’ she ask ‘no it fine in fact can you rub me there more around my bum it feels great.’ Bex reply. So Claire kept on rubbing Bex butt checks till Bex order her to do it harder.  
*  
Almost out of breath and annoyed, “this isn’t enough for me” Bex thinks to herself and then she had an idea “Claire can you rub this oil me please?” Claire did as she told and rub the oil on her and all over. Bex turn over and said “now massy my boobs.” Claire start on Bex boobs rub and mould them “Yes! and pinch them.” Bex moan louder as Claire pinch them “now suck on them like a baby!” Bex start to finger her own pussy. “Nibble my nipples, Ah!” Bex back is now arching “FASTER AND HARDER AHHH!” She screams as she came hard.  
*  
Claire and Bex now kissing on the floor, “you were wonderful Claire.” Said Bex “I glad I was able to do a good job.” Bex got up “now it’s my turn to massage you. Claire look confused “Bex I am made to do your bidding.” Bex was busy with something then turn around. “Oh I want to massage you so badly with a strap on dick.  
*  
Claire on all fours Bex inspect her pussy “wow were you turn on as you massaging me?” She ask “I felt odd feelings that I never felt before.” Said Claire going red. “Don’t worry I can make you feel amazing,” she said as she spank both of Claire large butt’s cheeks “ah!” Claire let out a small moan. Then ex stuff the big dick into Claire’s pussy and Claire scream.  
*  
Claire moaning on all fours like a dog with Bex pumping away at her pussy bumping hard up against Claire’s butt cheeks that they jiggle a lot that Bex couldn’t resist but to spank them. “IM CUMMING! AHHHH!” Claire scream.

Bex ordered her bot and arrive within seconds, she ripped open the box like its Christmas Day. She star at her new bot who’s big with late boobs. She switch it on. ‘Yes master’ Bex excited says ‘call me Bex.” The Bot response with ‘yes Bex.’ Then Bex knew what to call her ‘your name will be Claire.’ The Bot now call Claire ‘thank you Bex I like my name Claire.’ Bex smile widen ‘first job is to give me a massage.  
*  
Bex was Purring like a cat as Clare give her a massage. Bex felt like melting as Claire is moulding her body that she felt hot. Claire was rubbing her thighs near to her butt cheeks Bex then moan, Claire stop ‘am I hurting you Bex’ she ask ‘no it fine in fact can you rub me there more around my bum it feels great.’ Bex reply. So Claire kept on rubbing Bex butt checks till Bex order her to do it harder.  
*  
Almost out of breath and annoyed, “this isn’t enough for me” Bex thinks to herself and then she had an idea “Claire can you rub this oil me please?” Claire did as she told and rub the oil on her and all over. Bex turn over and said “now massy my boobs.” Claire start on Bex boobs rub and mould them “Yes! and pinch them.” Bex moan louder as Claire pinch them “now suck on them like a baby!” Bex start to finger her own pussy. “Nibble my nipples, Ah!” Bex back is now arching “FASTER AND HARDER AHHH!” She screams as she came hard.  
*  
Claire and Bex now kissing on the floor, “you were wonderful Claire.” Said Bex “I glad I was able to do a good job.” Bex got up “now it’s my turn to massage you. Claire look confused “Bex I am made to do your bidding.” Bex was busy with something then turn around. “Oh I want to massage you so badly with a strap on dick.  
*  
Claire on all fours Bex inspect her pussy “wow were you turn on as you massaging me?” She ask “I felt odd feelings that I never felt before.” Said Claire going red. “Don’t worry I can make you feel amazing,” she said as she spank both of Claire large butt’s cheeks “ah!” Claire let out a small moan. Then ex stuff the big dick into Claire’s pussy and Claire scream.  
*  
Claire moaning on all fours like a dog with Bex pumping away at her pussy bumping hard up against Claire’s butt cheeks that they jiggle a lot that Bex couldn’t resist but to spank them. “IM CUMMING! AHHHH!” Claire scream.


End file.
